1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plugging apparatus for the transmission of electrical energy at the one hand and of optical information signals at the other hand to a counter part of the plugging apparatus, including a plug having a plurality of terminals and/or a socket having a plurality of plug contact sockets for receipt of terminals of a plug for the transmission of energy, and including at least one light wave conductor for the transmission of information signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the presently generally installation technique, specifically in the domestic and office field every room is as a rule provided with electrical current via sockets in accordance with the standards of a respective country. Apart from this end distribution of electrical energy, information furthermore distributed, too, such as via telephone extensions, local area networks or other information channels among other also light wave conductors. The two channels must be kept separate. In spite thereof they often influence each other because also the information channel is usually fed via metallic conductors and can be subject to interference by the conductor for the electrical energy.
Presently no generally applied standards regarding the other channels for the transmission of information have prevailed, there is rather a diversity of systems governing this art such that the connecting onto an information channel incorporates substantially more trouble than acquiring the supply of the electrical energy.
Typical circumstances which are a drawback and are inconvenient for the user encompass the fact that in modern apparatuses of the office technique and in the recent domestic electronics most of the units must be connected via the power-supply plug as well as via a data plug connection to the installation technique of the building. A compatibility (within the borders of the respective countries) is present only with regard to the supply of electrical current at which every apparatus plug fits into practically every socket of the building and meets all demand specifications (voltage, frequency, maximal power demand).